Sparks Fly
by redhandedwickedlittlemachine
Summary: Lucian. A little Valentines oneshot written for the occasion. Ian makes dinner for Lucy. RATED M!


_Sparks Fly_

Ian stumbled over his feet and cursed softly under his breath as he clicked the lighter in his hand. He'd had this planned for weeks, but yet somehow he was still rushing through last-minute details when this all should've been done over half an hour ago.

He walked over into the kitchen and settled the lighter on the counter and then walked over to the oven. He'd made dinner for her. Homemade barbequed chicken that had marinated in the oven for over two hours, homemade mashed potatoes and an assortment of vegetables.

He grabbed two plates off the counter and then walked around it and back over to the table. He settled them on either side of the table from each other and then walked over next to the door and turned the lights down. It was absolutely freezing outside and snowing, but it gave the romantic setting another touch, he liked to think.

Ian looked down at his clothes. He'd already changed a few minutes earlier. He hated dressing formal when he wasn't working because Ezra required a lot of formal clothes, but tonight he had decided to dress up. He knew that Lucy was, because he had promised her a formal dinner date. Still, he'd tried to dress up more than usual. He had on a pair of black dress pants and a black cashmere sweater he'd gotten as a gift for Christmas, over a deep crimson dress shirt. Sans a pair of shoes, he at least had on a pair of black socks.

His door started open at the same time as there were several knocks on it.

"Knock knock!"

I smiled as he shifted a flower in the small vase on his dining table. "Come on in, Take off your shoes. Get comfortable."

Lucy peered around the doorway and smiled at him. "Oh my gosh, it smells good in here. I thought we were going out?"

Ian raised an eyebrow at her as she pushed the door shut. "I promised you a formal dinner. But going out in this storm? Oh, no. We're staying right here."

He walked over to her. Lucy turned away from him as she unbuttoned her jacket. When she released the final one, he pulled the pea coat off her body. She pushed her stilettos off her feet, and she dropped several inches, putting her bare shoulder within kissing distance. Ian leaned down and kissed it.

Lucy chuckled and turned to face him. He smiled down at her as she grabbed the collar of his dress shirt and pulled him down to kiss her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her softly.

Their relationship had changed a lot in the last few months. For so long, they'd spent their time telling people that they didn't belong together and that they needed to expand their horizons outside of work.

Ironically though, it had been shooting the finale that ultimately brought them together. Jokes had flown around set like crazy over the Ezria sex scene that everyone knew about. It was a closed set when it was ultimately shot due to the tight quarters, but everyone had teased them, including Holly and Chad, about what Ian must really be like in bed.

That, mixed with the fact that things seemed to be turned up a notch when the scene was shot, left Lucy wondering just what exactly she was missing out. Suddenly she had gone from kissing her co-star best friend to feeling something radiate off of Ian that was so strong, she was drawn into it.

The first few days after the finale, she'd felt a little odd. It was almost as if being away from him was making the curiosity inside of her burn more. Finally, when she'd built up enough nerve, she had gone over to his place and asked him flat out if there was something more that he had felt while they had shot the finale. They joked absentmindedly about the comments people had made, tiptoeing around each other instead of just coming out and saying anything. It had only been when Lucy was getting ready to leave, and turned her head the wrong way, that their lips met. Ian had admitted to her there and then that he had very strong feelings for her.

Making their relationship work after that had been a bit of a juggling act. Lucy still enjoyed her out-and-about lifestyle with her friends, while Ian decided to spend most of his break on the east coast by his family. It had led to Lucy racking up quite a few frequent flier miles, but when she was in New York visiting friends, she'd made sure he had a welcome place for her in his bed.

Since Christmas though, every single one of their costars were asking the questions they had been asking since the finale. What was he like in bed? Was she just as hot without clothes as he was with them? Did either one of them know any really good tricks?

Ian and Lucy parted and looked each other over. She smiled at his outfit, while he struggle to keep his eyes in his head. She was wearing a midnight blue strapless dress that hugged her body from just above her breasts where it started, all the way down to mid-way down her thigh, where it stopped. He had to struggle with every fiber in his being, much like he had for two years, to not rip the outfit off of her and take her right there.

"Shall we eat?" His voice was stiff. He was trying to distract himself.

Lucy nodded, slipping her hand into his. "Dinner's done?"

Ian nodded. He led her into the kitchen after they grabbed their plates from the table, and they both proceeded to fill them with an adequate amount of food. Afterwards, they walked back over to the table, and she sat down across from him. It was only a brief moment, before she decided that they were too far away from each other, and moved her chair so that it was next to his.

"How was your day?" Lucy asked as she forked a bite of mashed potatoes into her mouth. Ian had his left arm wrapped around her chair, resting just under her arm inside her waist. Lucy's free hand was planted firmly in the inside of his thigh.

"Busy," he replied honestly. He'd spent most of it getting his day set of this. "Had to make sure the legs were thawed, you know," he said, referring to the chicken.

Lucy nodded, taking a piece of meat off of her piece of chicken. She popped it into her mouth and then licked her fingers

Ian seemed to only push his food around his plate, though he took bites here and there as they sat there.

"Something wrong?" She asked after a while. Half the food on her plate was gone, but she had noticed his lack of food intake.

He shrugged. "I'm good. Just glad you're here."

She smiled. She shifted her hand further up his thigh and leaned over to kiss him. Ian moved his hand up to the back of her head and kissed her back, brushing his tongue over her bottom lip.

Lucy pulled away a few moments later and smiled at him. "A little um _hungry_ are we?"

"I've barely seen you in four weeks," Ian replied. He moved his free hand down to her thigh. "Yeah, I'm starving to do more than just sit here and eat food."

Lucy tore off a piece of her chicken and moved it towards his mouth. Ian opened his mouth and took it, though he then grabbed her hand and began to suck on her fingers as he swallowed the chicken, un-chewed.

Lucy smiled at him and chuckled. "Alright. You've made your point."

Ian smirked. He stood up and offered his hand to her. She looked at it suspiciously for a moment before she took it. He led her around the table into the middle of the room and then leaned down and kissed her.

Lucy pressed her body up against his and let his hands roam her back for several minutes before she finally grabbed his right arm and moved it to the hem of the top of her dress under her arm. Ian quickly caught grip of the zipper hidden there and began to pull on it.

Just as quickly though, Lucy pulled away. She walked over to the bathroom door and leaned against it, tilting her head towards the inside of the darkened room. Ian smiled at her and walked over to her. He captured her lips once more as he pushed the door open with her body. He flipped the light on as they moved inside the bathroom, and then proceeded pulling on the zipper of her dress.

Lucy yanked his shirt out of the confines of his pants and then slipped her hand under it and pushed both his shirt and his sweater up his body. As her dress started to fall away from her body, Ian lifted his arms up and they pulled away from each other. He pulled his sweater off his arms once it was over his head and let it fall to the floor. Lucy wriggled her hips out of her dress and then let it fall to the floor. And just like that, they were standing in front of each other in nothing more than underpants. Hers, a black lacy pair of bootie shorts. His, a basic pair of boxers.

He stepped past her and pulled the faucet knob out for the shower. He turned it a few times, and then pulled up the drain stopper. The shower head began to spray down water a moment later. They both pushed their underpants down off their bodies and then Ian offered his hand to her once more. Lucy took it, and he stepped inside the shower. She stepped over the ledge of the tub as well and then pulled the door shut and leaned into him as they stood under the spray of the hot water.

They tipped their heads towards each other and resumed kissing as their hands roamed each others naked bodies. For as many nights as she had spent in his bed sleeping in the last two and a half months, she had always had one of his shirts on while he slept in at least a pair of boxers.

Ian eventually broke the kiss and let his lips travel south, sucking on her neck and then nibbling on her shoulder as Lucy went to work forming a hickey on his neck. Her hands traveled down between them and she grasped his semi-erect penis in her hand. Ian's lips came up of her shoulder as he took a sharp gasp, surprised by her sudden boldness. Lucy let go of his neck a moment later and used her free hand to push him back against the far wall as she kept her other hand wrapped around his cock. Ian stared lustfully into her eyes as she began to gently stroke him in her hand. He leaned back against the wall, though his eyes began to grow wider when she started lowering towards the shower floor.

On her knees, Lucy grasped his penis tighter in her hand and began to make harder strokes. Ian leaned his hips into it, meeting her with thrusts into her hand. She leaned forward and his knees suddenly quivered when her mouth took the head of his penis. Instantly his hands were on the back of her head, guiding her up and down as she moved both her hands to his hips and began to tease him more. She opened up her throat, ready for sudden intrusion at any moment. The languid movements of her mouth became faster as he reached his full length; too large for her to fit just in her mouth. Several times he bottomed out into her throat.

He stammered her name as his penis began to throb with the impending need to orgasm. Rather than keep going, he pulled her off of him and slipped his hands under her arms, pulling her up from the floor. He reversed their positions so that she was up against the wall and then leaned down and brushed his tongue against the inside of her bottom lip. At the same time, he moved a hand between her legs and shoved two fingers up inside of her. Lucy moaned into his mouth as he immediately found her g-spot and massaged it expertly. She thrust her hips into his hand while both of her own hands moved up into his hair, digging her nails into his scalp.

After a few minutes his teasing fingers became too much for her to handle on top of their dueling tongues, and she broke away from their kiss, struggling to catch her breath as he continued to stroke his fingers against her g-spot.

"G-god, Ian…"

His lips found their way back to her shoulder and he began to bite softly in the crook beneath her neck and shoulder. Losing stamina, Lucy finally wrapped both of her hands around his wrist and made him look up at her.

"Now, before I lose it," she panted.

Ian gently removed his fingers from inside of her and then used the same hand to grasp leg. He gently wrapped it around his hip, giving them both more room to move. Lucy reached down and grabbed his fully engorged penis and placed it in front of her entrance. With one hand on her leg, Ian brought his other hand up to the side of her neck, and tilted her head up to look at him.

"I love you."

His words were as pure as the look in his eyes. They'd said I love you before, but not like this, and Lucy knew he meant it.

"I love you too," she murmured back breathily. She leaned her lips into his and slipped her tongue into his open mouth. All at once, his hand was her hair and his other hand was pressed flat against the base of her back as he began to thrust in and out of her.

Ian moved his hand out of her hair, down to her leg still planted on the ground. He pressed her up against the wall so that their chests were pressed together and then gripped her free leg an lifted it up. Lucy gripped his shoulders to hold herself up as she locked her legs behind him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and Ian moved his hands back to her hips, quickening their pace even more. Lucy knew her body was close to its climax as she broke away from his lips, once again needing air. Ian nuzzled his face into her throat, nibbling near her windpipe as she sucked in gasps of air.

"Lucy…"

"Ian…"

"Just let go," he murmured as he moved his lips up under her ear. He licked the spot there and suckled it softly.

Her vaginal walls clamped down on him and she shuddered. Ian's thrusts became more erratic and needy; he was on the edge of his orgasm as well. A few moments later, he stopped thrusting all together and reached his climax.

They both rested for several minutes as Lucy was still struggling to catch her breath, and both of them waited for their heart rates to drop a few dozen notches. It was a while before either of them could find words, or even saliva to wet their mouths.

Her legs slowly dropped to the ground, and Ian kept his arms wrapped around her so that she didn't crash to the floor from weakness. They stepped into the stream of the shower and let the pulsing pellets beat against their tired bodies for a while.

When they both managed to find a sense of normalcy, they proceeded to actually wash each other up, though they kept it non-sexual, too spent from teasing each other.

When the water started running cold, Ian reached behind himself to turn the shower off, and then the faucet. He pushed the door open and stepped out, and grabbed two large towels from the linen closet. He passed one to Lucy as she stepped out beside of him. She proceeded wrap the fluffy linen around her body and then wrapped her arms tightly around him, resting her head between his shoulder blades, trying to keep the cold out.

Ian chuckled, tucking his towel into itself around his waist.

"My bed is a lot warmer," he joked. "Nice big duvet in there."

Lucy loosened her arms on him and then dashed out of the room, though he heard her yelp a few moments later from the cold air outside of the bathroom. Ian leaned down and picked up her dress and walked out of the bathroom. He didn't mind leaving his own clothes kicked to the corner, but he was sure she had paid a pretty penny for her dress, and he wasn't going to leave it lying on the floor in a pile.

He walked over into his bedroom and chuckled. Lucy had dug out a pair of panties for herself already out of his dresser, and stolen one of his t-shirts. She hopped up onto the bed and snuck her legs under the blanket.

"Ahh, warmth," she giggled.

Ian laughed and walked over to his dresser. He rested the dress across the top of it and then opened one of the drawers and pulled out a pair of boxers. He let his towel fall to the floor as he stepped into the boxers and pulled them up. Afterwards, he walked over to the closet and pulled one of his Carnegie Mellon sweaters from a hanger. He yanked it down over his head and then walked over to the bed and sat down next to Lucy. She had already snuggled down under the blankets.

"What now?" She murmured up at him.

Ian shrugged and then chuckled. "Are you still hungry?"

She pushed up off the bed. "Starving."

He laughed. "Good. Me too."


End file.
